The number of distributed denial-of-service attacks (DDoS) in computing environments has recently increased dramatically. These attacks are particularly dangerous because a DDoS attack may originate from several sources simultaneously, flooding a targeted device with malicious or invalid packets that overwhelm the resources of the targeted device. Furthermore, as more and more appliances become IP-enabled, e.g., Internet of Things (IoT) devices, the threat of computing environments becoming susceptible to DDoS attacks is steadily increasing. In certain deployments, such as government and financial networks, such threats may lead to server outages, costly damages, or worse. For example, a malicious party may launch a DDoS attack on domestic financial networks, possibly causing billions of dollars of damage and temporarily shutting down markets worldwide. Because of the severe and direct impact these attacks can have, there is a continued desire to implement an effective mechanism to detect and prevent or minimize the threat of DDoS attacks.